


Dark Heroes

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kagero and Odin, Plan B (or C)?
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Dark Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'diversion'

It took a moment, but Odin laughed and, finally, Kagero started softly laughing, too.

"You were not my quarry," she admitted as she reached for the last of the ropes that he hadn't already burned away.

"Nor you mine, though your diabolical diversion was impressively effective," Odin replied. "Why if I was not the dark hero of--"

"It means we still have a problem," Kagero interrupted as she pulled him close. "I'll need your... dark heroism on my side tonight."

She was amused when he just nodded and listened to her new plan.

For they had work to do, indeed.


End file.
